A life in the Worst Kind of Spotlight
by sologirl18
Summary: This is Katniss' story of being in the Hunger Games behind the scenes. I hope everyone enjoys this!


**A/N! Hey guys! I know I haven't written a fanfic in like a really long time. And I know I am probably not that good at writing, but even though I have been really busy, I really want to try and write another fanfic for the Hunger Games. I really hope this one will be better. So, here goes nothing'! P.S this might be a shorter chapter, the first one is always the hardest.**

 **PRIM POV**

"Katniss why would you do that? Why would you volunteer for me?"

"Because Prim, I love you!" Katniss replied, "You're young and you need to live your life." Katniss was just about to go into her first interview with Caesar Flickerman before she went into the Hunger Games. Don't get me wrong, she looked gorgeous! She had told me about her stylist, Cinna, who called her "the girl on fire". Okay, here we go, Katniss' turn for her interview.

"Up next is a tribute from District 12! Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar yelled slowly getting louder as he said her name. She walked onto the stage like a timid Katniss and scared me half-to-death when she almost tripped on her long dress with her freakin' 5 inch heels. I know I may be 12 years old but Katniss has been like my mother for years, since my dad died in a mine explosion and my mother became totally absent. I really need her.

 **KATNISS POV**

OH. MY. GOD. It finally hit me. I volunteered to die. That's what I did. I love my sister and I definitely did the right thing. "Cinna. Uh… what if I choke?! What if I fall, what if I don't know the answer to the questions?"  
"Katniss. Honey, you'll be fine. You look gorgeous, thanks to me, you won't fall, and the questions are all about you. So, if you don't know who you are then you have a problem," he chuckled. "Besides, I added a little (HUMONGOUS) surprise hidden _inside_ the dress."

"What's the surprise Cinna?" I asked.

"Just spin when I tell you too, ok?" He replied.

"Okay when will that be?"

"Do it right after the last question. He'll say thank you. You'll say your welcome and he'll probably ask who you're wearing, me, and ask for a spin, then you pretend to hesitate, sigh, and spin. Trust me, he does that for everyone."

"Okay, huh, I got this." I said to myself.

"Thank you Peeta. And up next is a tribute from District 12! Katniss Everdeen!" Okay, okay, okay, I can do this. I can do this. Just walk out with a smile. Okay, okay.

"Hello Caesar! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good Katniss. And how are you? I mean you volunteered to go to the Hunger Games. And on your last year of being available to be entered. How does that make you feel?" he pried.

"I'm great. Terrified. But great. You see Caesar, of course I'm nervous about the games. But I know I did the right thing volunteering for Prim. She's only 12 and don't get me wrong, she's totally capable of handling herself in the arena but, I just wanted to make sure she got a chance to live."

"Yes, and how do you feel about your co-tribute?"

"Oh, Peeta? He's great. He's really nice. You know, we actually had a run-in with each other in the past."

"Oooh." The crowd murmured.

"Alright, everybody calm down," Caesar instructed, "when was this… run in?'

"It was about… 9-10 months ago? Basically, he must've burned some bread or something at his parent's bakery and I was standing in the rain about 20 yards away, behind a tree. And he broke off the burnt part, threw it away, and gave me the good part. That really was a big deal to me because I just remember hearing his parents screaming at him that he should've given the bread to the pig, not me. There I was, thinking that I would never see him again and well… then all of this happened."

"Hmmm… So, it sounds like a budding romance we have here!" he pried once again.

"Ooohhhh," the crowd did again.

"Oh, no it's not like that. We're just friends." I responded.

"Okay, we're almost out of time. But first I want to comment on your dress! Oh! It's superb! Who is it?"

"Well, this is my stylist Cinna's own design!" I responded. Damn! Cinna was right! Every single fricken time!

"Wow, let's see a spin," he demanded.

"Oh, I don't know," I answered.

"Come on, just one!"

"Okay fine just one spin." Feeling, gorgeous, I spun around and to my amazement I lit up in flames. Not figuratively. I literally lit up in flames!

"Wow, Katniss Everdeen everybody! The girl on fire!" he answered.

I spun around once again, to put out the flames and walked off the stage. "Cinna! I did it! I answered all of the questions! I only almost tripped on stage! But I didn't! And I was on fire! Freaking fire! And I survived! Thank you! Without that speech you gave me, I literally would've screwed the whole thing up!"

"Oh, baby. You are so welcome! I will be prepping you for everything. From appearances, to training, to well, appearances!"

"Alright I got to go! Bye!" I couldn't believe that I survived the first day. If that was the first day I can't imagine all the rest.


End file.
